there's a soulmate for everyone
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a two part story of Emily and Damon finding their soulmates which are each other. this story was inspired by the song Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield
1. Emily's POV

Emily's point of view

I met my soul mate, at a kegger. I was very shy, just moved to boulder and found it difficult to talk to men after my mother's failed relationships and my trust issues. At the kegger I met Damon I didn't like him at first and his rolling stones trivia seem stupid but I answered the question correctly. After the kegger when we both started working together at the pizza shack I started to like him and I though he liked me as well.

Once I knew more about him from our talks during our shifts together at work. I got braver and my trust issues got better. I called him on the weekends we talked on the phone for hours-we were comfortable with each other instantly (we had similar trust issues). We had a great connection, he finally asked me out a month after the kegger. We went to an overlook and sat looking at the stars having meaningful conversation (I could move friends to tears by telling them all of what transpired that day. We were meant for each other)

**One year later **

Long story a little shorter we spent 6 months apart he was in Los Angles recording an album while I was still in Boulder. The relationship turned into a strange off and on relationship-we were always great friends and when we were together it was awesome. When we were apart, I could sense him-I would look out my bedroom window thinking he was out there but he was not. Even with the distance I could "feel" his ups and downs, "feel" how he was doing and where he was. Once he returned are relationship was back to normal it was no longer strange.

**Two years later **

Damon surprised me by taking me to the outlook and asked me to marry him. We got married at the spot where the kegger was. We moved to New York where Damon became a recording artist and I became a real estate agent. Three months after our wedding I became sick turned out that my sickness was morning sickness I was pregnant with twins we later had Natasha Kelly Young and Charles Jacob Young


	2. Damon's POV

Damon's point of view

From the start I never had the best luck with relationships. I always longed for a meaningful, loving relationship but somehow always my trust issues got in the way. After two failed dating experience I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted in a soul-mate but I didn't trust the universe to bring her to m until the night of the kegger. I met this beautiful shy girl named Emily she was stunning but she had her emotional walls up like I always have I tried to show off with a rolling stone trivia question which she answer with the correct answer but I had a feeling she didn't like me. After the kegger when we both started working together at the pizza shack I started to like her more and I though she started to like me as well.

Once I knew more about her from our talks during our shifts together at work. I realized we have the same issues. I got braver and our trust issues got better. She called me on the weekends we talked on the phone for hours-we were comfortable with each other instantly ( it was a great feeling to find the happiness within me and let go of the pain from all my past experiences) We had a great connection, I finally asked her out a month after the kegger. We went to an overlook and sat looking at the stars having meaningful conversation (which she later told me she told her friends about and they were moved to tears after she was telling them all of what transpired that day. We were meant for each other)

**One year later **

Long story a little shorter we spent 6 months apart I was in Los Angles recording an album while she was still in Boulder. Our Relationship turned into a strange off and on relationship-we were always great friends and when we were together it was awesome. When we were apart, I could sense her everywhere in LA even though she was not there (she told me she had the same feeling about me). Once I returned to Boulder our relationship was back to normal it was no longer strange.

**Two years later **

I surprised Emily by taking her to the outlook and asked her to marry me .We got married at the spot where the kegger was ( I got emotional when I saw her walk down the aisle because the he wish to find my soul-mate came true after losing my faith and let go of my fears and issues) . We moved to New York where I became a recording artist and Emily became a real estate agent. Three months after our wedding Emily suddenly got sick she went to the doctor and found out it was morning sickness she was pregnant with twins. We later had Natasha Kelly Young and Charles Jacob Young were born at home thanks to a later January blizzard in New York lucky our neighbor was a doctor named Kelly who was able to come to our house in the snow and helped with the delivery of our prefect twins.


End file.
